Just A Taste
by babywolf-lover
Summary: One-shot Naru wants to get to know her new sensei and sneaks in for a late night tasting Part 1 of a series, revision and upload of an old series KakaNaru
1. Just A Taste

It was a quiet night in the village of Konohagakure. Only the late night guards patrolling the streets and the late night drunken stragglers were out on the muggy night. Them and one small ninja that is.

Her small and agile body slipped shadow by shadow across town undetected. Her sights set on her target, the apartment of a man. She didn't understand WHY she was doing this, but her body just wouldn't calm down, her mind raced until she decided to get dressed and sneak out.

She landed across the roof from her target and silently thanking Kami seeing his window open. She jumped over landing silently on the balls of her feet just outside. She peeked in and saw his body outline laying on his bed sound asleep. Her highly sensitive nose twitched at the scent, she slid in carefully keeping an eye and ear out for traps.

She stood looking down at the man. His lean yet built body lay under the sheet, short calm breaths sounded with the rise and fall of his chest.

She looked up at his face and gave a silent huff at the sight of the blue mask over his face hiding the features that so many craved and longed to see.

His silver hair disheveled on his pillow. She looked down and gulped at the sight of the tent at the level of his crotch. She shifted and squeezed her thighs together as a rush of tingles and heat raced through her body. She took in a deep breath and began to him quietly, wisps of chakra floated in the air before fading away.

She crawled on the bed gently placing herself on his thighs and gulped staring at the man before gently pulling the sheets from his body revealing he wore boxers and his skin tight shirt. She pulled at his boxer waistband revealing his erect cock, a heavy blush hit her as she looked at the shape and size.

'No wonder they talk...' She thought before taking in a deep breath gently encircling the meat and gently brought her hand up and down earning a moan from the man. She watched as his pre-cum appeared at the head and slid down making her movements faster and his moans frequent.

She shifted down and blew on the head and smirked watching his body give a shiver. She leaned and licked the tip as he gasped jerking his hips. She looked up seeing the man was still sound asleep. She took in a deep breath opening her mouth and took the head in pausing at the taste and the smell of his skin. She gulped and slowly took more and more in her mouth until his tip hit the back of her throat making her gag slightly. She closed her eyes and pushed until her nose was tickled by his pubic hair.

She pulled away letting his cock pop from her lips, saliva connected from her lip to the head.

A heavy pang of pleasure hit her making her pant and squirm. She slid her dainty hand up her leg and squeezed her thighs letting out a breathy moan. She leaned back down taking him in her mouth once again but slid her hands into her shorts ever so softly teasing the hot and wet flesh there. She slid a finger in her wet entrance and moaned around him. He gasped bucking his hips making her gag. She closed her eyes taking him deep down her throat at a fast pace. Her finger followed suit at the speed. Her body shivered and she felt the coil tightening. More of his cum coated her mouth overloading her taste buds. She felt him get harder and his pants coming faster with his moans, he bucked his hips when she gave a gentle nip near the head. He suddenly arched and her mouth and throat was flooded with his hot cum. His body slumping in satisfaction.

The taste and smell threw off the edge into orgasmic bliss, her own juices soaking her hand in her own juices. She pulled her head from his cock watching cum and saliva connect them before she broke it. Even limp he was very impressive. She gently grabbed his cock with her still wet hand and gently stroked his member back to stiffness. She bit her lip wanting to do more, to taste more of the delicious man below her, but knew she had to leave to be ready for her team test in the morning.

She pulled his boxers back up and recovered the man placing a small kiss on his ear and slipped out just as quickly as she got in.

-•°•°•°•°-

Naru snuggled under the thick bushes after Kakashi called for the test to begin. She looked at him and closed her eyes biting her lip as the smell and taste came back to her. She felt the slightest disturbance and opened her eyes revealing a smirking Kakashi laying next to her with his head propped on his hand.

She hissed and went to run before he yanked her to him and sat on her hips pinning her hands above her head with one hand.

"Ya know Naru, it's not nice to sneak into her future sensei's house and molest him at night, although it was very good." He said leaning in her face. She blushed heavily and struggled.

"I'm sorry sensei.. I .. I wont-"

"I never said to stop, just let me be conscious so I can properly enjoy it, not pretend to sleep."

"Y..you were awake?!"

"Do more research, I'm a skilled jounin, I woke up when you landed outside. I have the sharingan and when used right, can decode and break any kind of genjutsu, even vocal ones."

She whimpered as he ground his crotch against her body. "Tell me when you want your next night visit, then we can get a full taste." He whispered kissing her ear and disappeared. Naru gulped and went to jump up before realizing she couldn't move. She peered down to see wires wrapped around her ankles.

"KAKASHI!" She screamed making the man chuckle pulling out his small book reading it happily as his mind replaced the character as his new vixen.

Revised one shot that many requested and liked. Hope you all do to. Please don't be offended at the content, it's rated M as will the others be.

Until next time!


	2. Just A Tease

**Just A Tease**

It was a humid, hot day in Konoha. The sun was baking everything and without a cloud in the sky, it seemed there would be no break anytime soon.

While most people were staying indoors or swimming in the river to keep cool, one team was meeting in the training grounds per the orders of their sensei.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, it's too hot out for training." The oldest member of the team Haruno Sakura whined as she wiped sweat from her brow.

"Well the sooner you get started, the sooner you can return home." He retorted from behind the orange book in his face. "Plus it's a nice reunion from our mission of Waves, we're all back up in fighting shape." He said. "We need to fine tune our teamwork."

"Hn." The other member of the team Uchiha Sasuke retorted.

"Let's get going." Kakashi said and began to run exercises with his genin before he perched himself in the tree watching them, but mostly watching his youngest genin, Uzumaki Naru.

She huffed heavily as she kicked back from Sasuke's attack. The sweat dripped down her tan skin, her golden hair clung to her face.

"Hang on Sasuke," She huffed walking to the tree he was perched in, she pulled her orange jacket off slowly throwing it to the ground and adjusted her shirt and chest which was quite defined for her age. She looked up at the jounin sending a playful smirk running her hands down her stomach and ran back to her teammate.

Something low in his stomach fluttered as he watched his vixen jump and spin around, his eyes glued to her body, he found himself imagining his tongue following the trails of sweat down her shirt. He shook his head quickly, if anyone were to learn of his thoughts, he would be practically burned at the stake. But then again, it was his vixen that started these thoughts and feelings.

Ever since she snuck into his apartment the night before the team testing and as she put 'tasted him', he was obsessed. He was determined to get his OWN taste of her. But like the foxy vixen she was, she was playful, she was a tease. Even now, his highly trained eye took in the playful smirks she shot his way as she bent and twisted around, a quiet rumble vibrated in his voice as his want to dominate rose.

" _Phew_!" Her voice sounded pulling him to reality. Naru fanned herself and held her hair up from her neck. "This heat is killer," She exclaimed, "I gotta get some water." She smirked and ran off before Kakashi could even respond.

"Alright, how about this, once Naru comes back we'll do one on one spars, then we'll call it a day hm?" He asked, both genin nodded sitting in the shade of the tree.

"Here ya go!" Naru said appearing behind Kakashi holding a plastic bag. "I got popsicles for everyone." She grinned pulling out double popsicles which was taken with happiness. "Here ya go Kakashi-sensei, I got you one." Naru smiled holding it out to him.

"Thanks, but I'm okay, not much of a popsicle fan." He said. Naru shrugged pulling the wrapper off and plopping down next to him making him stiffen as she happily snacked on her popsicle. He watched from behind his book as she let the ice pop slide in and out of her mouth, hollowing her cheeks, pushing it in her mouth until the stick was out. Kakashi's nerves jumped all over the place. He clenched his fists tight to prevent his want to grab the tease and show her what it truly felt like.

"Kaka-sensei, ya sure you don't want a lick?" She asked, he blinked as she held the popsicle out, some of the flavor dripped to the ground, she gave him a playful smirk again, knowing what turmoil was flying through his brain.

"N… ahem..No, thank you." He said strongly.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged and continued blatantly teasing him to near sexual insanity.

Once the team finished their snack, Kakashi got up and waited as they walked to the clearing, Naru walked past, on a whim he reached out and groped her butt, she jumped with a yelp spinning around looking at him. He blinked confused hiding the smile. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Did you - nevermind." She shook her head, Kakashi smirked.

The team began a spar against Kakashi using only taijutsu like he ordered, Kakashi smirked as Naru charged him head on like normal, he smirked as an evil thought appeared in his head. 'Maybe it's time to tease the tease…' He thought. He appeared behind her, discreetly rubbing his hands up her body over her chest, she let out a yelp as a shiver coursed through her body. He disappeared from behind her and smirked as she wobbled slightly in place.

Kakashi smirked as they finished their spar, all three genin panting heavily, Sasuke and Sakura from pure exhaustion and Naru from pure arousal.

"We'll call it a day team, great job." He said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naru wobbled home as her body tingled from Kakashi's strokes and teasing, she let out a deep sigh as she arrived home stripping from her soiled clothes and taking a hot shower.

As she came out wrapped in a towel and drying her hair, she failed to notice the jounin standing in the room.

Kakashi shot forward pinning her against her dresser making her scream before looking at him and gulped. "It's not fun being teased is it?" He rumbled in her ear, she squeezed her thighs together and gulped heavily. "Well?" He purred, her legs buckled as he pressed kisses on her neck and shoulder. His hand slid down her front before caressing her inner thigh making her shake closing her eyes. He drew little patterns on her thigh inching higher and higher, she yelped as quickly let his fingertips brush against her underwear that was soaked. She began to fall to the floor before Kakashi hauled her up and laid her facedown on the bed crawling over and rumbling in her ear.

"I like you like this... I think it's my turn to taste you, hm?" He asked, she gripped her bedding tight closing her eyes waiting to be ravished, his fingers brushed her skin and over her panties pressing ever so slightly on the bump of her clit, his hot mouth connected with her neck biting the skin drawing a cry of pleasure as an orgasm tore through her body. He smirked as he sucked the skin making sure to leave a lasting mark. He pulled away and smirked as she shook. He gently rubbed his fingers on her drenched panties and pulled his hand away smirking at the moisture on his fingers. "Look at my dirty little vixen.." He rumbled, she moaned biting her lip. "Not fun getting teased is it?" He asked.

"Sensei.." She moaned arching her back against his crotch, he rumbled before disappearing leaving her half on the bed, she cried out in unsatisfaction, she sat up slowly and frowned with a blush seeing her underwear no longer on her, completely missing. _'Such a damn tease…'_ She whined shifting on her bed.


	3. Just A Thanks

Part three!

in case you were curious there are five parts

Just A Taste

Just A Tease

Just A Thanks

Just A Cure

Just a Welcome Home

ENJOY

"This is just ridiculous! Why does he tell us a time then make us wait!?" Sakura's heavily annoyed voice sounded.

"It's just who Kakashi-sensei is, he's late." Naru responded as she sat on the bridge waiting just like her teammates for their sensei to show up. The jounin sent them letters last night to meet at the red bridge at noon today for a quick meeting. And right now it was almost one o' clock.

"Since when do you defend him? You're normally just as riled up." Sasuke commented looking at her.

"Yeah, and you've been closer to sensei than any of us…" Sakura pointed out next, Naru rolled her eyes trying to make up a lie, there was no way she could blatantly come out and say she had snuck into his apartment and 'tasted' and teased him and he was returning it, by teasing her every chance he got. There was no way!

"Sensei agreed to train me in some stuff, I've gotten to know him." She shrugged. "He's not a bad guy, just late."  
"Why thank you Naru." They jumped as Kakashi's voice sounded from above, they looked up to see the man perched on the top railing of the bridge before he jumped down.

"You got some nerve making us wait! I had stuff to do!" Sakura huffed.

"Well, today my tardiness is on someone else's head." He smiled at them. "I was in a meeting that got dragged out because of some personal feelings." He muttered. "Anyways, I am proud to tell you, I have recommended you three for the upcoming chunin exams." He said pulling out three slips of paper, each had the genin's name on them with a place for them to sign on the bottom.

"This is the first in quite a long time, that rookies will be participating in the exams, of course if you choose to." He said.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're amazing!" Naru cheered jumping to the man wrapping him in a hug making him stumble slightly.  
"Alright, alright…" He chuckled and pushed her down while stroking her stomach making her blush and shiver ever so slightly.

"So, what does this mean?" Sasuke asked looking at the paper with his usual scowl on his face.

"It's the exams held to determine if you are ready to be promoted from genin to chunin. It's entirely your choice on whether you take it or not." He smirked. "If you choose to, meet at the academy with this slip signed on Friday 12 sharp."

"Thank you sensei!" Sakura grinned, Naru smiled as she looked up at her sensei with a smirk, he looked at her arching his eyebrow taking in that vixen look, knowing full well, she was up to something…

Naru jumped through the night heading right for her sensei's house like she did the first night. She let out a shaky breath as she approached, lately she had been feeling weird, like her body was missing something. Like her body chemistry was off, but it didn't stop her from tonight, she was going to thank her sensei tonight.

She landed outside the apartment and slid the window open peering in spotting the man sleeping on his bed, she smiled sliding in and crawled on his bed sitting on his thighs like before. He moaned and tilted his head down opening his eye. "What are you doing Naru?" He rumbled his voice laced with sleep. She giggled a little and pushed forward until her nose was nearly touching his. "Thank you sensei." She purred, he arched his eyebrow looking at her.

"That's what you woke me for?" He asked, already knowing full well she was up to her late night playing. He reached his hands up about to pull her down against him.

"No, no, sensei, _Kanashibari no jutsu._ " She whispered, his eyes widened recognizing what she just performed, his body locked up in place, he growled in frustration looking at her.

"Naru! Break the jutsu!" He snarled, she leaned into his face, her blue eyes twinkled in mischievousness before she placed a kiss on his nose and covered lips, she slid his sheet back from his body slowly before she traced her hands over the tent in his boxers making him bite back a moan of pleasure. "You know, this classifies as sexual harassment right?" He asked, she hummed and sat down over his crotch making him gasp in pleasure as she ground on his arousal. He huffed in pleasure watching her as she slid back and pulled his boxers down releasing his cock to the cool air. He let out a deep rumble in his throat as she wrapped her hands around his cock and blew on the tip. He gasped as she began to pump her hand up and down his shaft, she watched his eyes shut tight and his jaw clench, she smiled before she leaned down and licked the tip, she smiled before quickly swallowing him down, he gasped loudly as she swallowed his whole length without missing a beat and hummed around him. The vibration sent shivers up and down his spine, he huffed loudly and looked down this time with his sharingan activated and made direct eye contact with her as she sucked his cock slowly, her teeth gently scraped the underside and made him cry out in pure pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to move and guide her mouth faster up and down.

She pulled away her saliva and his pre-cum created a line before it fell, she pumped her hand up and down quickly. "Naru." He moaned, she bit her lip and ground her own hips on his knee and moaned at the pressure. He moaned as he felt her own hot center against his knee, he wished he could buck his knee and bring her to orgasm before him, but with the paralysis jutsu on him, he was her toy but he knew she would be his toy soon.

Naru gripped his cock and licked down before licking his balls before she gently cupped them and massaged them.

"Fuck!" He barked, she chuckled and swallowed him down while still gently squeezing his balls. "Fuck! Naru! I'm .. I'm ahh!" He cried out just before her mouth and throat was flooded with his cum, she moaned out, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as the taste sent her over the edge as well. She swallowed as much as she could before pulling away a gasp and flinched as the last few shots hit her face. Kakashi stared at the ceiling huffing for air and shivered at the after pleasure, he felt the wetness from her own orgasm against his knee. She huffed looking at him, her eyes glazed over with lust, her cheeks bright pink. She wiped her face clean of his cum licking it from her fingers. He felt a pang of arousal hit as he watched her, he took in a deep breath smelling her scent and rumbled deep in his throat.

"Fuck Naru.. what are you doing to me?" He rasped, she laid down on him and nuzzled his jaw and traced patterns on his bare arm.

"I'm sorry sensei.." She whispered, he chuckled a little before she sat up looking down, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Naru?" He questioned, she looked up at him and bit her lip.

"I wanted to be close to you." She whispered. "So you wouldn't leave me alone… I-"

"Naru, I won't leave you." He slightly scolded. "Let me move.." He said, she looked up at him, her lip quivered before she shot forward yanking his mask down, he blinked in shock as she kissed him quickly, he nipped her lip and let out a groan.

She pulled away and smiled at him staring into his eyes, her eyes flashed ever so slightly before she kissed his nose. "Thank you sensei." She purred and slid from the bed quickly.

"Wait Naru!" He barked watching as she climbed out the window with a giggle leaving him paralyzed on the bed. "Fuck Naru!" He barked and growled with a huff stuck there until the jutsu wore off.


	4. Just A Cure

Kakashi walked through the quiet halls of Konoha hospital, due to the lateness of his visit, there was barely anyone in the halls. He walked to the private room at the end of the hall and quietly slid the door open. Laying in the bed was his Naru still bandaged up, but not to the degree of when he first brought her here a week ago. When he brought her, she had just put her all and nearly her life to bringing her now rogue teammate Sasuke home. The two battled with everything they had at the Final Valley, ending with Sasuke shoving a chidori in her chest and leaving her unconscious in the rain. Kakashi who returned from a mission raced towards them arriving long after the boy left to find Naru. Despite the loss of his student, he was more grateful that Naru wasn't lost to him.

Kakashi walked silently and stood next to the bed looking down at her seemingly sleeping peacefully. Actually Tsunade said the girl's vitals were low and she basically slipped into an almost coma. He let his finger trace the whisker mark on her cheek gently before his thumb stroked under her eye and cupped her face, she moaned and nuzzled his hand slightly, he smiled and walked over to the chair sitting down and leaned back deciding to rest in the room for a little while.

Kakashi didn't even realize he fell asleep, but as his senses came to from sleep he felt a shiver of pleasure, his leg and crotch was hotter than normal. He forced his eyes open looking down to see Naru laying partially on his lap. He jumped in shock making her look up at him, her eyes fogged over, her skin red and sweat dripped down her face.

"Naru! Get back in bed! What are you doing!?" He snipped pulling her up slightly noticing how hot her skin was. As he picked her up the hospital shirt she wore rode up, his keen eye noticed the fresh blood stains on the normally white gauze.

"You're opening your stitches." He scolded, she whimpered rubbing her body against his, which stirred some arousal in his bones.

"Stop, you gotta heal." He scolded again to her but also to himself. He couldn't give into that urge, she was healing in the hospital for Kami sakes! He scooped her up in his arms and laid her on the bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. He stared into her blue eyes, she let out a small moan and pressed her lips over his masked ones. He groaned before yanking his mask down and sealed his lips over hers. She shivered as his tongue explored her mouth, she bucked herself against his body, he rumbled as he crawled on the bed hovering over her as his arousal grew stronger.

She whimpered in the kiss making him break it, she huffed for air, he chuckled and kissed her jaw a couples times then down to her neck licking her skin and tasting it. He rumbled deep in his throat before he bit down on her skin, she cried out loudly throwing her head back he sucked on the skin, his tongue swiping over the mark he was determined to make as lasting as possible. He felt her shiver and the room was soon filled with the smell of her own arousal. He pulled away licking the deep purple mark before leaning in her face. He took note of the deep red on her cheeks and her shuddering breaths. He hummed sliding his knee up between her legs and moaned as he felt the moisture against his pant leg.

"Someone's awake…" He teased, she moaned before tugging at his waistband, he chuckled gently tapping her hands away. "Naughty.." He said before pushing her hospital shirt up revealing her chest and froze at the bandages stained with blood and the stitches on her chest. He pulled back and sat at the end of the bed.

"Kashi?" She moaned before sitting up looking at him, the utter sadness around him broke her own heart. She slowly crawled up to him, and nuzzled his jaw, he rubbed her back and huffed.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in her hair, she smiled at him partially content to lay in his arms for the night before her arousal reawakened in her head, she slowly slid her hand over before cupping his still hard arousal. He gasped loudly pulling away from her, she smiled before sliding her hand in his pants and began to stroke him through his boxers.

"Naru…" He moaned, she unbuttoned his pants quicker than he could protest and swallowed him, he gasped throwing his head back as her hot mouth engulfed his cock. "F...fuck.." He hissed, she moaned pulling her head back slowly letting her tongue lick all over, she pulled back with a pop and looked up at him, he panted and swallowed heavily. She smiled and took him back in her mouth bobbing slowly tasting every inch, she closed her eyes enjoying the taste and the pleasure that was building slowly. She jumped as his hands entered her hair gently gripping it, she looked up before letting him guide her pace as she licked as fast as possible, her drool slid down against his balls.

"Fuck Naru.." He rumbled moving her head faster up and down before pressing down, she moaned around him which shot up his spine as he continued to guide her, the knot in his stomach grew tighter and tighter, he groaned biting his lip to contain his moans as the heat of her mouth pushed him closer. "I'm cumming." He rumbled, Naru increased her suction as he said that before her mouth was filled with his cum. She swallowed quickly but her cheeks still getting filled and slipping out the side of her mouth, Kakashi threw his head back as she milked his orgasm from him, his teeth bit into his lip to contain his cry of pleasure.

She pulled away with a pop licking her lips and huffed looking up at him, she took the small shivers in his body, she bit her lip watching his adam's apple bob with his gulps and couldn't stop herself from shooting forward and latching on his skin. He cried out in shock as her teeth bit his neck and licked his skin. He gripped her hips tight pulling her flush against his body as she marked his neck much like had hers.

"Naru.." He huffed, she pulled away and looked up at him and smiled gently. "What am I gonna do with you?" He questioned, she smiled nuzzling his jaw once again like a pup. He smirked deciding to give a little payback and slid his hand down her back and in her pants feeling her hot center that was still wet, she moaned gripping his shirt as his finger ghosted over her lips quickly getting wet from her juices.

"You're soaked." He chuckled, she moaned burying her face in his shirt as he continued to tease her gently, he quickly found her clit and rubbed quickly, she squealed loudly jolting. "Shh!" He said pulling his hand out, Naru fell flat on the bed, he chuckled pulling his hand towards his mouth, she watched his tongue snake out and lick the moisture on his fingers and moan. She turned deep red watching him taste her juices, and yet it made her nearly go insane from arousal watching it and crawled up turning pressing her back against his chest and bit her lip.

"What do you want?" He purred setting his hand on her bent knee.

"I wanna.." She mumbled ducking her head embarressed to say it out loud. He slid his hands down the inside of her thigh before sliding in her pants again ghosting over her center, she arched her hips and whined shaking against his body. He watched over her shoulder as he pushed her pants down revealing her shaken center that was glistening from her juices. "Naughty, naughty." He whispered biting her ear lobe making her moan.

He slid his finger over her center before gently pressing down on her clit, she cried out loudly before he smacked his hand over her mouth. "Shh, you'll get us caught." She whimpered closing her eyes tight as he pressed on her clit with more pressure rubbing quickly, she cried out and moaned in his hand gripping his sleeve. He watched her body jump and felt her juices leaking out. He flinched as she sunk her teeth in his hand, he watched her body jump as she came with a cry, her juices leaking out, he slid his fingers down coating it with her juices before pulling up tapping her lip, she opened her mouth taking his finger in her mouth licking it clean. He moaned in her ear dragging his hand back down. "Do you know what you do to me?" He whispered, she bit her lip with a smile.

"Cure me?" She whispered, he chuckled biting her ear lobe gently.

o0o

"She was quiet all night, no alarms."

"Good, I'll check on her, see if she's improved."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." The nurse bowed her head, Tsunade walked to Naru's room opening the door to find the bed vacant, she looked around before hearing the toilet flush before Naru came out with a smile on her face.

"Well, someone has healed up, you look better."

"I feel better!" She chirped.  
"Overnight?"  
"Kakashi-sensei came by and visited, he stayed with me all night, it perked me up." She shrugged. "Although he doesn't seem to good.." She mumbled.

"Where in the brat?" She asked, Naru pointed to the second bed where the jounin was lying quietly snoring. Tsunade walked up looking at him and nudged him, he jolted awake and looked at her before groaning and covering his eyes.

"You overdid it, didn't you?" She asked.

"Of sorts." He mumbled turning on his side.

"Well, at least it's a double room, you can keep making Naru feel better." She said and walked out, Kakashi mumbled in the bedding as Naru let out a small giggle.

"Oh he will.." She purred.

Enjoy! Only one chapter left then Just A Taste series ends! ;3


End file.
